The Power Of The Four
by Bubbles1023
Summary: After Sakura's unforcen death, The Star Book is sealed once again. Follow the adventures of a new team of Cardcaptors. These Four teenagers got more then they barren for when they open the Star Book and release the cards from within.
1. Chapter 1:The New Beginning

The Power of the Four: Chapter 1 The New beginning

_**As I see the same book again in my dream, I see three other figures with me. As I stand on a building across from the CN Tower in Toronto, I see psychic fortune telling cards falling from the sky; we touch one of the cards with our staffs and little wings appear on each of our feet. We jump off the building and into the night, hoping that we don't die from falling from this height. **_

"_WAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE UPPPPPPPPPPP!_!" My sister Lilly screamed into my ear. "_AHHHHHHHHHHH_" I scream back. "_Mom said get up or you'll be late for school Nuthead, also good morning_" Lilly said leaving my room before I hit the door with a pillow. As I mourn for another morning, I started to think about my dream, those playing cards, and those wands in the others people's hands. As I walk downstairs I see my siblings fighting for the toast again. Lilly is sitting with my twin Matthew and my little brother, and Lilly's twin Logan. Two set of twins are crazy enough with two parents, but having to raise us on her own, mom did a fantastic job. Dad, one day when I was three just up and left my mom and we haven't ever seen him since. My grandma moved in with my mom for the first few months before dying of heart attack. I never met grandpa but mom said he was a great man.

"_There you are Derek, we were wondering when you would get up for breakfast_" Matthew said with a sarcasm smile on his face. As I sit down in my usual outfit of a dark-orange top with black jeans with a bright yellow Bennie. Lily was wearing a skirt-like outfit with bows and leggings. Matthew was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans. Logan is wearing a white short sleeve shirt with green pants. As I finish breakfast, mom come in and wishes each of us a good day at school. As Lilly, Logan and Matthew head for the door, I am rushing to catch up to them. On my rollerblades like every day I rush toward my siblings on their bikes headed for school.

TIME SKIPS

At the end of the day I start walking home with my siblings and my best friend Diana Loveheart. As we talk about another random celebrity crush she has now. I keep thinking about the dream from last night as we walk. As we say our goodbye for the night, I get this strange feeling about something. As I'm doing my homework up in my room, I hear Lilly screaming for me. "_DEREK! COME DOWN HERE!"_ As I walk down stairs Lilly is on the couch looking quite scared and giving a book the evil eye. As I started looking at the glowing book, I see a golden lion on the cover and a sun-moon-star correlation on the back.

"_What is this book_?" I say when the book open it appear the same cards from my dream. As Matthew and Logan came down to see what Lilly wanted with me. I pick up a card. As I look at the pink card from the pink book with a lion on the front. Lilly, Logan and Matthew came up and pick up each a card. As I finally figure out what my card said "_T-T-The Earthy_" as I said that the entire house started to shake and move every which way. As we all started to scream as we move toward under the door frame for protection from this mystery earthquake. As the earthquake stop as fast as it started we saw the entire book emptied.

"_Great, the card are gone. And all we have are four left. What do you guys have? Also Lilly where did you find this book anyway?_" Lilly spoke "_I have the windy and I found it in the school library but the librarian didn't have it on file so she let me keep it._" "_The fiery_" Matthew said a little bit spooked, Logan finished by saying "_The watery_". As we got closer to one another, the book started to glow and came out a little plushie lion with white wings. "_こんにちは_" [1] the little pushy said before looking at us intently. "_Did that thing speak to us and was it speaking Japanese_?" I said looking at my sibling with confusion with disbelief. As the plushie lion cleared its throat it spoke this "_Hello children, do you have any sweets?_"

To be Continued….

[1]こんにちは= hello

Please respond, I would like it very much.


	2. Chapter 2 We Have To Do What?

The Power Of The Four: Chapter 2 We Have To Do What?

As we looked to the plushie with disbelief and fear for what it could do, Lilly started to scream her head off.

"_Hey kid, stop screaming! I ask a simple question and then you start screaming. What is wrong with you?_" the plushie said with an angry tone._ Crap that thing is dead_ I thought. Lilly has little bit of an anger issue when people yell at her, last guy who did that went to the infirmary for two days.

"_Look you little ball of fluff, I have every right to yell if I want to and if you don't like it then [you'll get it.]/strange phrasing/"_ Lilly spoke like she was about to kill that poor thing.

I decided to butt in just before Lilly could go all dark warrior on that plushie. "_Look you don't try to kill it and you,_" turning to the plushie "_say you're sorry before my brothers can't hold her back anymore. Also what are you?_" as this was being said Logan and Matthew were struggling to restrain the near blood lust of our sister.

The plushie spoke "_Alright, I'm sorry, and I'm Kerberos, guardian beast of the star book and cards_" he then looked at the book and he noticed that the cards are gone. "_AAAHHHH NOT AGAIN!_" Screaming as he flys away from the book and toward me. "_Do you any of you guys have any pink cards?_" he said looking desprately towards each of us. As we hold the four pink cards to show Kero, he flies towards us and picks up each card. "_Alright, now who was holding the book when it opened?_"

"_I was, but what does this have anything to do with the cards?_" I said looking at kero.

"_It determines who gets to have all of the cards, but also who has to hunt them down._" Kero spoke like this happened a lot to him and the cards.

"_What about my siblings, Lilly touched the book first and it didn't open for her? Also I'm not doing this without them, right guys?_" As my siblings looking at me with the same fire of determination to do this with me.

"_I don't know about this kid, but if you won't do it then I have no choice. Each of you line up and tell me you names and I'll give you something to catch the cards with._" As we line up and say our names, I'm standing in front of him when suddenly the only things I see are him and the book, a magic circle form around my feet as he saying "_Key of the seal, this boy will carry out the sacred promise. His name is Derek. I command you to bestow him with your magical powers. Derek, take the staff!_" I take hold of the staff. "_I, Keroberos, name Derek Cardcaptor!_" After that the room returns into view with my new staff. My staff has a bird's head with stars for eyes. The berk stars and the staff's main body are the color orange. As Matthew, Logan and Lilly get their staffs, each is a different color. Matthew's is blue, Logan's is green and Lilly's is hot pink.

As Lilly is being given her staff, Kero senses something wrong within the city. As Kero was about to say something, we heard a horrendous noise. As we go to look out to look on what made the sound. "_It the fly card. It fully freed_" Kero said as it flew over our house. As we were heading out to deal with the fly card, Kero senses more cards. "_Alright listen up. We have more than the fly card out and about tonight._" Kero spoke in a nervous tone.

"_So what are we going to do?_" Matthew said with the sense his newly found magical energy could be used.

"_The four of you will need to split up for tonight._" Kero said with the tone of a commander addressing his/her troops.

"_Alright, BUT how do we used these things_." Logan said looking confused on what the staffs power is. "_The staffs each of you have the ability to capture any card that are out there. If you say this Name of card Card, I command you to return to your power confine Name of card Card! You should be able to capture the cards. But write your names on each card you capture or they will escape with more damage on the outside world!_" Kero said with the brains to realize that they will need loads of help.

"_Alright then, we split up. But where are the others' cards?_" I ask Kero with some hope he might know.

"_One looks to be at a high school, another looks like at a park and the last is in a person's hand_" Kero said with hope we can do this.

As we head out to capture the cards mom saw us leaving and said "W_here do you think the four of you going?_" We jump and look sheepishly at her thinking we were in trouble.

"_We're going you buy you a present_"Lilly said without thinking. We nodded in agreement. "_You kids don't have to do that_" Mom said blushing.

"_No we need to show you how much we love you_" Logan saying with love in his eyes. As we head off into our destinations to captures the pink star card, I started to wonder if this night will be my last.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: First Cards

The Power Of The Four Chapter 3: First Cards

**_Author Note- I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did i would make a remake of the series._**

I head toward the school, my gut feeling keeps coming up and I'm scared like no tomorrow as I can't help but remember what Kero said, about having to save the world from destruction caused by the accidental release of very powerful cards. I head onto the school grounds of Newtonbrook Secondary School, I feel something different around the building. I guess this is what Kero said, the magic sensing is kicking in.

I start walking closer to the door and I hear something coming closer, I turn and see a desk flying towards me. I start running, trying to figure out what is using the desk, and then I see the breaker panel and turn on all the light on the property. As if by magic the desk dropped down and a single black bed sheet lurking in the corner began to move away. "_Hold up star card_" I demanded from the card. It turns around and lifts it head up and tried to stare me to death.

"_Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! RELEASE!_" my staff came from it key form into it full staff form, the card started to walk away. "_Hey don't walk away, you're my first card to capture and you're walking away. Not cool card, not cool_" I said with a little anger in my voice.

The card turns around and started to attack me. "_AH SHIT_" I whisper before I started to run away. I hear my cell phone "_What_" I scream at the phone.

"_Well, I could be helpful to you_" Kero said sarcastically into the phone.

"_Please HELP, I kind of need it_" I said sounding desperate.

"_Alright, what are you facing?_" Kero asked.

"_Well it looks like a black blanket with a dark inside_" I said while running for my life.

"_Ah, The Shadow card. You could use The Earthy card to capture it._" Kero said with an air of knowledge.

"_How do I do that?_" I said with panic in my voice.

"_Alright pull out Earthy and say a command; it will listen to you since you're its new master._" Kero said with more knowledge than I ever had.

"_Alright, I'll try that. Thanks Kero_" I said with sincerity in my voice.

I try to put the phone in my pocket and running at the same time; it's not easy in the least. I pull out The Earthy card and turn around to face the card. "_Earthy, create a chain and bind around The Shadow card, Earthy!_" I said with the appearance that I have been doing this for years. Earthy appears out of its card form, it a stunning tall green-brown color woman who look like she was wearing late 15th century clothing and started to move toward the shadow card and started to act like a chain.

"_Shadow card, return to your power confined, Shadow card_" I said a little bit scared of the card and what would happen next. The card return to it card form and floated towards me. As I catch my newly captured card a pink rabbit-like creature jumped right past me. "_What was that?_" I said

"_Hey, want a lift?_" Lilly said floating above me with little wings on her back.

"_Sure, what is that thing?_" I ask while grabbing her staff, Lilly left the school after I turned off the lights.

"_Kero said it was The Jump card and very hard to capture. What card do you have now? I have The Fly card_" Lilly said with a smile on her face. As I show her The Shadow card, we see The Jump card over toward the park. Lilly flies toward the park, I tell her to drop me off on the closest rooftop. I watch the jump card jump around the park I started thinking it jumping in a rotation. I wait until the jump is just about in front of me.

"_Shadow, create a ball around The Jump card, Shadow!_" I said with my new card. As shadow surround the jump card in a nice little ball. "_Jump card, return to your power confined, Jump card_"

The card float down to me, I see Logan in trouble with a card. "_I'll go see if Logan need helps, Lilly go see if Matthew needs help with his card_" I screamed to Lilly who was flying away to go find Matthew. "_Jump card, help me travel towards Logan, Jump card_" As little wings appear on my feet, I started to run away from the rooftop and jump off it when I realise I jumped about 15 feet in the air.

I bounce over to Logan who fighting something in the lamppost. "_Alright, what are we fighting here?_" I ask.

"_Kero said it called The Thunder card. Do you have..._" Logan said trying to remember what our new little fluffy friend has said.

"_Well if you can remember tell me but right now we NEED to fight this thing_" I said sounding annoyed.

We continue keep on dodging it, Kero finally came back to check on how this card is this capture is going.

"_Hey how is the capture going?_" kero said looking at us.

"_How do you think? Also what is the info you gave Logan?_" I ask with anger in my voice.

"_Derek, what was the card you capture at the school?_" Kero ask.

"_It was The Shadow card, why?_" I ask with curiosity.

"_We can use it to help us capture it_" Kero said.

"_How can we use it to capture it? It just keeps jumping around_" Logan said.

"_We need to use The Shadow card to capture the Thunder card in it true form_" Kero said.

"_But how do we do that?_" Logan asked.

"_Destroy the lampposts with something_" Kero said.

"_I think I know how_" Logan said with creativity flowing through his eyes. "_Watery, destroy the lampposts, Watery_" Logan said as Watery tried to destroy a lamppost. It did nothing. During this time Lily arrived with Matthew and his new card. "_Matthew, what card do you have?_" I ask while dodging an attack from Thunder.

"_It called The Sword card_" Matthew said with confident.

"_Great! With The Sword card you can cut the lampposts and we can capture Thunder_" Kero said super excited.

"_FINAILLY_" Logan said with a sigh.

"_Sword, lend me your strength, Sword_" Matthew said with his staff becoming a sword. As he cut through each post, Thunder was running out of places to jump to so it finally came out of the lampposts and into it true form.

"_Shadow, trap within you The Thunder card, Shadow_" I saying with hopes that this night could finally be over. As Shadow binds itself around Thunder card, I look at Logan and say "_Go and capture your first card, Logan. You can do it._"

"_Thunder, Return to your power confined, Thunder_" as the card return to it card form, it floats away from Logan and towards Matthew.

"_I didn't capture it, Kero what going on?_" Matthew asked.

"_The Thunder card thinks of you as it master because you brought out in its true form, no matter who captured it._" Kero said with a sigh. Matthew went over to Logan "_Here, you can have it"_ Matthew said as Logan received his card. As we head home I keep thinking 'is a dream or is it real? And if it is real, how many more cards could there be?'

To Be Continued…


	4. 4: Sweet Treats and Unexpected Rivals

**_Author's note -I do not own Cardcaptor__ Sakura_**

The Power Of The Four Chapter 4: Sweet Treats and Unexpected rivals

**BEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEP. ****What is that?**** BEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEP. ****I want 5 more minutes.**

I open my eyes to a brand new day, I can't help thinking about last night, was it real or a dream?I look over at my desk; I see the three cards and the key. I remember the others had cards and keys too. **Wait, was it real?** I thought while getting dressed for school. Just as I am ready to head out, I start to think. **Should I bring the cards or not? **After thinking about it I decide to take them with me. I head down towards the kitchen, and I see Lilly, Matthew and Logan eating breakfast with their cards as well.

"_Where's mom?_" I ask Matthew while getting some cereal.

"_Work, also, you're taking Kero_" Matthew said while hiding some laughter.

"_WHAT? WHY?_" I ask with surprise.

"_Because he's our responsibly and mom can't find out about him yet. That and we voted who would take him. Remember you have work at the shop after school today"_ Lilly said while eating some toast with a smile behind her hands.

"_Aw, why do these things keep happening to me?_" I whined. As we head out Kero jumped into my backpack and we headed towards school.

I enter my first period class, and I see my friend Diana looking at something on her laptop.

"_Morning Derek, come over here. I have something to show you_" Diana said with excitement. As look at the monitor I see something but I can't quite make it out.

"_What is it supposed to be?_" I ask hoping it wasn't me or my siblings from last night.

"_I'll show you_" Diana saying that before making the image bigger. As I looked at the magnified image, I see Lilly using The Fly card and I'm holding on from her staff and Kero is following us.

I scream, "_Dammit._"

As if on cue Kero comes jumping out of my backpack saying "_Where the danger?_" Diana looks from Kero and then to the monitor and then back at him, she starts jumping up and down like a hyper child.

"_OMG YOU'RE REAL!_" Diana screams at Kero before saying "_Wait... How you are real_" as Diana looks toward me, the rest of the class starts to come inside.

"_I tell you at lunch_" I said while we hid Kero in my backpack.

**TIME SKIPS**

As we settle down for lunch outside today, I started to explain what happen yesterday and the cards I had with me. "_So that why I have a talking plushy in my backpack and have three magic cards._" I said with a huff.

"_That is AMAZING! I am so jealous of you; next time can I come and record you and your siblings with the captures? Also can you guys wear some of my handmade clothing?_ " Diana as with so much excitement she could explode.

"_She is so much like my old master's friend, Madison._" Kero said.

"_Kero, you haven't said much about the person who had you before. What was that person like?_" I asked with curiosity.

"_That is for another time, kid_" Kero said with saddens in his voice. I couldn't get another word in because the bell has ring signalling the begging of third period. As I put Kero back into my backpack, I have the strangest feeling that I was being watched today.

**TIME SKIP AGAIN**

As I leave school for the day, I start to head to my mom's shop. "_Hey Kero, do you want to know where my siblings and I work?_" I ask hoping to pique Kero's curiosity.

"_Where?_" Kero asked bored.

"_At my family's store, called Sweet Treats_" I say with the knowledge that Kero will LOVE it there.

"_WHAT! You work in a sweet shop and didn't tell me, that just cruel_" Kero said looking super happy.

"_Hey, you HAVE to stay in my backpack or else no sweets ever_" I said looking threating.

"_You wouldn't?_" Kero said scared.

"_Oh yes, I would, and more if you leave my backpack until I say so, got it?_" I am saying with anger.

We arrived at the shop, and I start helping out with customers. I still feel like someone is watching me. Then I feel a surge of magic flowing through me. **The same feeling as last night, hopefully one of the others can deal with it. They know I can't.** I thought.

**TIME SKIPS AGAIN**

As the final customers leave for the night, I let Kero out so he can help or eat the leftover daily special. He chose the sweets. As I hear the bell ring meaning another customer in the shop.

"_Sorry, were closed for the night, please come back in the morning._" I said with politeness and I really want to go home.

As I turned around I see two figures, teenagers, boy and girl. As I look at them closer I see they are wearing old Chinese clothing. When I got to their faces it looked like they meant business. **They looked similar, they might be related. **I thought.

"_We not here for sweets, you stupid idot. We want the star cards_" the girl said angrily. She holds up a weird board thing and pointed it at me, said some things in Chinese like a spell and a light came from the board and came towards me.

"_Kero, get out here now_" I said while trying not to panic.

"_GIVE US THE CARDS YOU HAVE NOW!_" the girl screamed in my face. The boy looked quite angry and ready to punch. As Kero come flying in with a sweet in his mouth, he recognizes the board and drops his sweet on the counter before speaking.

"_Are you two from the Li clan?_"

To Be Continued…

**_I would like to inform everyone that reads this fanfiction that my beta reader and I have agread for AT LEAST 1 chapter a month Please be calm about it, it because of both of us having allot of school th deal with and we won't have a large amount of free time until july._**

**_Bubbles1023_**


	5. AN

Hi everyone who reads this story. I have been unable to upload more chapters of this FanFiction is because of unforeseen things. That and my Beta reader is very busy with her last year of schooling. We will try to get some more chapters out hopeful in late June or early July but no promises. Until then please review this story I Love reading those comments and I been writing more chapters and the full of action, drama and all right down fun.

I hope you guys can wait a little bit longer for the next chapters

Thank you for reading this

Bubbles1023


	6. 5:Rubber Bands, Cats and Unexpected News

The Power Of The Four: Chapter 5 Rubber Bands, Cats and Unexpected News

_**AUTHOR NOTE'S I don't own CardCaptor Sakura**_

What kind of question was that? "_Yes, we are from the Li clan Kerberos, we were almost had the book too if the loser girl hadn't gotten it first_" the girl said with anger in her voice.

"_DON'T CALL ANYONE IN MY FAMILY A LOSER_" I said with angry. These people are getting on my nerves.

"_Well, you can just leave right now before I get angry and trust me, you won't like me when I'm angry_" Kero said with the air of knowing something I didn't. They looked at each other then back at me and Kero "_Fine we leave for now, but we will be back._" the girl promised before angrily shutting the door.

"_Well that was weird, right?_" I said looking at Kero while he finished all of the sweets I gave him. "_Not really, I'll explain more when we get home, later._" Kero said with unease apparent in his voice. As we headed toward home, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something wrong and only Kero knew what it is.

_**TIME SKIPS**_

As Matthew, Logan, Lilly and I got settled on my bed, getting ready to listen to Kero and his information for us on the weird encounter today. We hear mom finally go to bed and Kero begins to talk. "Alright, I know there was card activity today, so before we get into the incident at the shop, who captured the cards." I knew he would ask that.

"_Ok, I captured The Voice card. It was just as lunch started, didn't you sense it?_" Matthew asked. "_Nope, I didn't feel anything at that time_" I said. "_Anyway it kept singing something in Japanese though_" Matthew said looking at the strange card.

"_I captured The Sleep card in my math class_" Lilly said while looking all happy and proud then worried. "_But I was also noticed, there were two people watching me from the hallway._" We waited as Kero made sense of the new info before making any decision.

"_Alright, we still need to talk about what happen at the shop today. But you need to know why they have come to your country._" Kero have some idea who this Li clan is and realised that we now needed the information.

"_I will start from the beginning. During the middle of the 15th century, my dear friend, creator of the cards, the book, and me, was born. His name was Clow Reed. His magic was something the world had yet to see. It's because of his connection to both the sun and the moon that he was incredibly powerful. Clow Reed had an English father and a Chinese mother. This parentage allowed his magic to be more powerful than most others at that time. He created the cards under the powers of the sun and moon. Each card from his time fall under one of the jurisdictions, either sun or moon. One day, when he understood he was dying he made a sucessor within the last person to hold the cards._"

Each of us soaked up each but of new knowledge of the cards creator; it still left a sense of unease within me so I asked "_What does any of this have to with what happened at the shop?_" Kero was a little bit mad at my questioning and insistence, but he also understood that I wanted to know why they were demanding the cards.

"_I am about to get to it. Clow Reed's mother was part of the Li clan. Even with the last mistress and now, they still want those cards._" Kero sigh while continue "_As long as we work hard to capture each card before they have a chance to get one, we'll be okay_". I know Kero is hiding something but right now, most of my questions have been answered.

My body started to feel something. "_There a card out on the loose right now, we need to go Cardcaptors_" Kero said with excitement. Lilly, Matthew and Logan looked at me for a response.

"_Let's go, we need to beat those crazy, Li clan twerps_" I spoke before we saw them outside the house from the window.

"_Is that them?_" Lilly asked as we looked at them.

"_Kero, what is that compass they are using?_" Logan asked

"_It called a Lasin Board and yes, it's them_" Kero said look annoyed.

"_I knew there was more than one of them. I didn't expect to see four._" The girl said looking mad.

"_But it would explain a few night ago where a bunch of cards activated and capture within 2 hours. No one person could do that_" the boy explained.

Lilly, Matthew and Logan look like ready to fight agenst the Li clan twerps. "_This is getting us nowhere fast, let's ignore them and look for the card_" I said trying to pull my siblings away from them.

"_He right, for ounce. We need to find the card_" the boy said look quite happy at me.

We started to look for the card; I notice a cat seemingly trapped in a loop as it began running around in circles. "_Wait, what up with this cat?_" I ask Kero.

"_Oh no_" Kero said looking scared at the cat.

"_What wrong Kero?_" Lilly asked.

"_It the Loop card_" Kero explain then continue "_and were stuck in its pull now._"

"_So how do we defeat it?_" Logan asked.

"_Well you make it appear and cut it with The Sword card_" Kero said.

"_How do we do that?_" Logan asked.

"_Look there, the idots are asking the guardian on how to capture the weak Loop card. It's funny right __卡雷布__[1]_" the girl asked.

"_Your slightly right __丽__奈特__[2]__, they only asking for help because they don't have any idea what they're doing_" the boy explains.

"_What's that on the cat paws?_" Lily asked. We looked closer on the cat front paw to see the loop card on it cutting into its skin.

"_Oh my, Matthew go into the house and get a pair of scissors_" Lilly demanded of Matthew. Lilly has the biggest soft spot for animals of anyone I have ever seen. Matthew runs back outside with the scissors not wanting to be on Lilly's bad side. He hands Lilly the scissors and tried to cut the rope. But Lilly couldn't cut it.

"_Kero, is this the loop card on the cat paw?_" Lilly asked.

"_Yep that Loop is on this poor little kitten_" Kero said look sadden at the cat. The Li clan twerps were looking on the other side of our neighbour's fence looking for the car.

"_Sword, lend me your strength, Sword_" Matthew said summoning the sword card. Matthew lowers himself onto the ground and used the sword card through it. It was hard but Matthew got The Loop card off of the cat. The cat was purring on Lilly after it was off. Logan brought his staff out and said "_Loop card, return to your power confined, Loop card_" as it returns to it card form it floats in front of Matthew and Lilly.

Lilly picked up The Loop and gives it to Logan. We then see, coming out of our neighbor's backyard are the Li twerps appearing annoyed. The four of us laughed at them and their stupidity. As we head inside, I can't help but feel happy about us each having two captures under each of our belts. I just wonder what their names are?

To Be Continued….

_**[1]= Caleb, [2] =Lynnette. **_

_**Author's note- After this chapter I will be calling them by their translated names**_


	7. 6:Parties and Changes (Part 1)

The Power Of The Four Chapter 6: Parties and Changes (Part 1)

_**AUTHOR NOTE'S I don't own CardCaptor Sakura**_

_**Beep, Beep, Beep. Why were Alarms clocks made? Beep, Beep, Beep. UUGG, why do I have to get up?**_

I open my eyes to see our little plushy guardian floating above my head holding up my cell phone. "_Give me that now!_" I demand.

"_Not until you get up and ready for school_" Kero explains.

"_Kero its Saturday and in Canada, we don't go to school on Saturday. Now I'm going back to bed_" I said looking mad. Kero took the hint and went to bug someone else.

I get up an hour later to a noise downstairs. When I come downstairs, I see Lilly and Kero trying to make pancakes. "_What is going on here?_" I asked.

"_Kero and I wanted pancakes and he tried to wake you but you wouldn't get up so we tried to make them ourselves. The rest is history._" Lilly explain while I look at the messed up kitchen.

"_I'm sorry, if it means anything, I was just hungry_" Kero said with sadness in his eyes.

"_No, it fine but we need to clean this place up before I make any pancakes_" I spoke. Each of us started and finished cleaning up, after that I started making my awesome pancakes.

During the eating of our pancakes Lilly asked "_So who going to represent the shop tomorrow at the athlete day at school?_" I pondered this because I was trying to remember who was going to spend tomorrow at athlete day.

"_Who is representing the shop then?_" I asked.

"_It's going to be Mathew, you and me, dummy, Logan will be watching Kero_" Lilly told me. I was a little annoyed at this information because I usually don't have to work more than 4 days a week.

"_What? When was this decided?_" I asked.

"_Last week before I went to the library. Mom wanted three of us to work the stand and we will get some more money on our birthdays_" Lilly commented.

"_Ugh, fine I'll go, but I won't be happy about it._" I said looking sad.

_**TIME SKIPS**_

We finally arrived at the school where the athlete day would be held and we finished setting up our stand, proudly displaying the sweets we were supposed to sell.

"_All right, who's ready to sell some sweets?_" I asked, relatively happy and ready for the day thanks to the coffee in me.

"_Not really, considering you forget to get us coffee_" Lilly said with anger in her eyes.

"_Yeah, and I'm going to get some later._" Mathew said.

Each of us sees that athlete day was staring and we were going to need sell our butts off. Soon enough we see it's three thirty and that symbolized that athlete day had ended and that, for today we were done.

"_Hey look at this chameleon!_" Lilly said happily.

"_Someone must have lost this little guy because they don't live normally this far north_" I said.

"_We should start getting ready for tomorrow_" Mathew said. We started to clean up for the finals tomorrow, and it was then that we saw the lanterns falling from the sky with petals everywhere. We started to get ready for tomorrow when my magic sense kicked in. We looked up and noticed that the petals were coming faster. People began screaming as the petals started overcoming people.

"_We need to fly_" I tell Lilly.

"_Will anyone see us?_" Lilly asked.

"_I don't think so because I can't see 10 feet in front of me_" I said.

"_Key of the star, with powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! RELEASE!_" Lilly said then pulling out The Fly. "_Fly, help us live through this, Fly_" Lilly said and Fly magic wings came out.

"_Grab on to my staff_" Lilly said. Mathew and I grab onto Lilly's staff and we flew onto the top of the high school.

"_Mathew, call Kero, we need to know what we're fighting._" I asked.

Lilly has put us down on the roof and we see what been causing the petals to fall. Mathew starts to call Kero when a plump dress wearing girl grabbed Lilly and started to dance with her. The lanterns started floating towards us and I saw a little pixie-like thing floating toward Mathew.

"_Kero says that this is the work of The Flower and The Glow cards. They are harmless and are just having fun, so we should be able to capture them soon_" Mathew said. The Flower is just finishes it dances with a very dizzy Lilly, The Flower look happy after it dances.

"_Flower, return to your power confined, Flower_" Lilly said while sitting down and with that The Flower became Lilly's.

"_Key of the star, with powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! RELEASE!_" Mathew said.

"_Glow, return to you power confined, Glow_" Mathew said. Each card's 'fun' was stopped when they were captured, the lanterns disappeared and the petals stopped. The people's screams had stopped and a huge sigh of relief came afterward. We looked down at the school grounds, everyone looked so much calmer them before; almost happy they lived through this scary experience.

_**TIME SKIPS**_

When we finally got home, the chameleon left Lilly's shorder and was put onto my bed. We wanted to tell Kero about our new cards from earlier.

"_Kero, we capture some more cards and found a new friend_" Lilly said. The moment when Kero look upon our new friend, he looked scared and screamed

"_Keep it away from me_" We looked at Kero with confusion. "_It's not a normal creature, it a star card_"

To Be Continued….

**Author's Note- Hey Guys, My beta and I are done school for now and we will be working hard to get allot more chapters done and up before September**


	8. 7:Change and Ice Time Fun (Part 2)

The Power of the four: Chapter 7 Change and Ice Time Fun (Part 2)

_****__**AUTHOR NOTE'S I don't own CardCaptor Sakura**_

_**Derek's POV**_

We look at Kero with disbelief, could the little creature be a star card. "_It's called The Change card, it has the power to change two people between themselves when they are touching it at the same time_" Kero explained. We look at Kero then the 'card'.

"_So who gets to capture it if what you said is true?_" I asked.

"_I suggest one of you capture it before it turns two unlucky souls into each other_" Kero said while trying to pet The Change.

"_Fine, I do it_" I said "_now where did it go?_" I asked.

"_We going to have to look for it before people start to get hurt, let's start in the morning because it won't strike at night, some cards will but change won't_" Kero said. As we make plans for finding and transforming the card back as soon as possible.

_**Time skips**_

As I wake up to my evil alarm clock, I hear Lilly screaming. I jump out of bed and rush downstairs towards the kitchen. I look to see The Change card on the table lying still looking out cold, Lilly is on the floor and Kero is on the table looking like The Change card, out cold. As Mathew and Logan come down to the kitchen still in there PJ's, they look over at Lilly, Kero and The Change.

"_That's it. I'm catching it_" I demanded.

"_Key of the star, with powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! RELEASE!_" I spoke when my key transform into my staff.

"_Change, Return to your power confined, Change_" as The Change return to it card form, Lilly started to stir.

_"Who got the number of the truck?_" Lilly spoke in a tone like Kero!

"_Lilly, are you alright?_" Mathew asked.

"_What? I'm not Lilly! I'm Kero, The Change changed our minds. Please tell me if one of you captured it?_" 'Lilly' asked.

"_Yes, I have it. Now what?_" I asked.

"_I have to act out the day for Lilly and Lilly will be here instead of me_" Kero explained before continuing. _"If a card shows up today then you guys will have to deal with it; the cards probably know you're capturing them_"

_**TIME SKIPS! **_

_**Logan POV**_

I head toward my school with the others; I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something, but what? We arrived at school when I remember what I forgot; my homework! I start un-chaining my bike to hurry home. It not the first time it happens, I normally end up late. When I got back to school, first period had already started.

"_Can I, just for once, be early for first period?_" I asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

I enter my first period class when I notice that we have a substitute. Thank heaven, the normal teacher Miss. Arbuckle HATES my guts because I'm late for her class, or forgetting my homework. It could be both.

"_Today your teacher wrote that you will be going to the skating rink today with your other teachers as supervisors and their classes_" the substitute said.

_**Time Skips**_

_**Still Logan's POW**_

We arrived at the skating rink, where Kero, still in Lilly's body, and I were learning how to skate. Then we noticed the cold air getting colder!

"_Kero, is there cards that focus on winter?_" I asked.

"_Yep, there 2, one that is called The Snow and the other is called The Freeze. The first creates snowstorms while Freeze freezes things and people that aren't magic based_" he explains when we noticed that people had started to freeze.

"_Um, Kero we have a problem!_" I was right almost everybody was frozen or being frozen.

"_Yep, we do. Pull out your staff and use yours and Lilly's cards to beat The Freeze_" Kero spoke giving me Lilly's cards: The Windy, The Fly, The Sleep and The Flower. Having them with mine will help with the beat this card.

"_Fly, help me beat Freeze, Fly_" I speak. I started to fly when The Freeze started to attack; Kero was trying to skate away from Freeze.

"_Hey_" I spoke floating above Kero.

"_Thank you so much_" Kero said. I drop Kero off at the edge of the rink while The Freeze was following fast behind us and trying to attack.

"_How can I beat it so I can capture it_" I screamed at Kero while dogging an ice pillar coming from the ice.

"_I don't know my last master used strategy to beat it, I don't know how she did it_" Kero yelled. _**'Strategy? How am I supposed to beat it?**_' It jump out from the ice and it showed it's koi fish body before being surrounded in ice.

"_I have an idea_" I yelled. I start skating away and The Freeze card started to follow me. I turn around to see The Freeze card flying out of the ice and appearing above it.

"_Freeze, return to your power confined, Freeze_" Freeze starts to break up into ice and suck into the card.

"_Woohoo, I did it all on my own_" I beaming. As people started to thaw out they started to look in confusion at everything around the arena.

_**Time Skips**_

_**Derek's POV**_

When I got outside I noticed the weather had gotten warmer, I started to head towards the shop for my shift when I saw the Li twerps, looking confused.

"_I don't think the card is free anymore Lynette_" Caleb explain with his calm deep voice.

"_Maybe your right BUT we need to get a least a few more cards to battle in final judgment against Yue and still need to find his false form._" Lynette said. So they were serious about getting the cards for their family and keeping their legacy going. Wait! They have cards! We need to get back those cards! Also who Yue and his importance? I go to have to look into this with the others.

"_The only cards we have are one that haven't activated and we weren't chosen by Kerberos to capture them_" Caleb said. So they've been working for this, not good

"_Oh please you not mad enough because of your attraction towards the brunette with the orange staff_" Lynette said. Slightly happy I start walking to the shop thinking about Yue, the cards they might have and forbidden romance.

_**Time skips**_

_**Lilly's POV**_

Thank god The Change was able to change me and Kero back to normal. I spent the entire day just sitting around watching soaps all day because I couldn't go skating or anywhere. I don't know how Kero kills all this time.

"_Alright I know about The Freeze and The Change today, anything else of importance?_" Kero asked.

"_I overheard the Li twerps saying they have cards, and Kero who Yue?_" Derek responded. At the mention of '_**Yue**_' Kero looked scared.

"_Kero, who's Yue?_" I asked sweetly. Kero looks conflicted then looked at us like he was debating whether or not we needed to learn about this information at this point.

"_He is the judge and second card guardian_" Kero said look defeated. Judge? Like in a court of law? What does the legal system has to do with anything?

"_Kero, what does Yue judge?_" Derek asked.

"_He will judge the four of you to see who is worthy of holding the star cards, and he will probably only pick one of you_" Kero said looking sad. What! Only one!

"_Kero, why is that_" I asked concerned.

"_It because of the cards and not wanting them separated when the new master is chosen_" Kero spoke with sadness. Only one of us keeps our powers, that is unfair and just plain stupid.

"_Kero that is unbelievably stupid and we won't stand for it_" Derek said, anger laced in his voice.

"_Derek's right, we can't and won't stand for it_" I said. Mathew and Logan nodded in agreement.

"_I see that there is no way to change your minds, so I have to come up with a way for each of you to hold the cards_" Kero said looking defeated. We start heading to bed for tonight, each of us keep thinking about the Li twerps holding cards, Yue and his final judgement and who get to keep their cards and powers.

To be continued


	9. 8: Dreams, Time And Weaving

The Power Of The Four Chapter 8: Dreams, Time And Weaving

_ **Author Note- I DO NOT own CardCaptor Sakura. Only My OC'S**_

_Derek's POV_

_**(Dream) I am standing on top of the building with the others. There are petals falling from the sky. I Guess because of the cards was there last time but has been replacing by cherry blossom petals. I see figures standing on the CN tower. One with wings and long hair from the outline. Another looking like a teenage girl holding a white feather. Beside her was another teenage girl with a floating charm. On the feather were tattoos, floating within an orb, while the charm is floating like a feather in the wind around the other. They feel like star cards. Like the last time The Jump is positing on my feet and I start to run off the building. **_

(Reality) "_Ahh_" I scream. When my eyes adjust I am on my bed and Kero who has made his "home" with in my desk woke up and looking at with concerned.

"_Are you alright?_" Kero asked.

"_Not sure, had a weird dream that felt so really_" I revealed. I am unsure about telling Kero about my inner most feelings that almost no one ever see with the exception of Diana of my journal I have been keeping over the last year with this kind a dream. I start pulling out my journal, Kero look complexes and said "_Have you been having this kind of dreams allot?_"

"_Yes, and each time I jump off the building toward the big CN tower_" I answer then remember something else "_and it shows the cards falling from an angle every time expect this time it was cherry blossom petals, and the three figures_" why didn't the cards appear like last time.

"_When was the last time the dream happening?_" Kero asked.

"_The day the star cards were let free_" I responded.

"_And the three figures were new I suppose?_" Kero asked.

"_Yep one had wings, it could be Yue, right? And the other two were teenage girls. One with a white feather and other with a floating charm_" I responded.

Kero looked concerned before continuing "_Yes, the winged man is probably Yue but the girls seem to be part of the missing card set_" Kero responded.

"_Kero what are those? Missing set of cards?_" I asked.

"_After she creates The Hope card, which you guys will face soon, there are 6 cards that were created under Hope's power of the Stars. Because of the unfortunate end to my friend and mistress, she was in the middle of creating a new card. All of the cards were remove from this plan of existence expect two that you saw. They are called The Memory and The Weaver. The Memory was create during a time where people from another world came to ours and it power is to let you see a memory of someone or the card itself, while The Weaver has the power to protect others or defend itself with magic._" Kero explain.

"_How is The Weaver's power different than the other cards?_" I asked.

As Kero was about to answer, Lilly come barging in and yell "_Time to get up_" then leaves. "_Kero, I would like an answer when I get home from school today_" I demanded before walking down stairs.

_**Time skips **_

_Lilly's POW _

I sit outside at my gym classes on one of those warm fall days, where we supposedly trying to play soccer when I see my teacher Ms. Haven Bottom call everyone in.

"_Alright, we have a new student for period 5 Gym, miss Lynnette Li all the way from China_" as Ms. Haven Bottom told us her name I remember HER. When Lynnette was standing in front of Ms. Haven Bottom we look into each other's eyes and looking at her with pure hatred and it not something I normally do on a daily base. When the other kids in my gym class notice I was staring evil at the new girl they started to run away because they know what I get when I'm mad, and NO ONE likes it. It just me, Lynnette and Ms. Haven Bottom while the others are trying to hide in the school.

"_You_" I whisper with venom.

"_You_" Lynnette whisper back with more venom. The grass unknowably started to change from green to Blue, not any blue an dark/light blue that symbol the moon around Lynnette.

"_I call the powers of the moon show the spellbound sword_" in the place of a little ball on string into a sword attach to the string. I sense something. This must be the magic sense that Derek was talking about. Lynnette must have notice it as we'll because she was heading towards the school clock tower. I pull out mine key and spoke

"_Key of the Star, Power of Magic, Power burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!_" I pull out Fly because I won't be able to run anywhere close to Lynnette.

"_Fly, release and dispel_" with The Fly card's help I was able to reach Lynnette and the clock tower. Noticing something inside the tower while seeing Lynnette entering the building. I start fly upward to the top when I start hearing a voice.

"_Time, you need to leave or else one of the Cardcaptor children will capture you_" this mystery looks teenage girl who is holding on to a floating charm. Her charm glow blue and she turn her head looking directly at me.

"_Who are you two?_" I ask polity.

"_Fine you stupid girl, I am The Weaver and the old man with the hourglass is The Time._" 'The Weaver and The Time. Sound hard, I think Kero told us there are cards about time itself. This might be one of them. I try to pull out The Windy to bind them but something is stopping me!

"_What are you doing?_" I ask/demanded.

"_My capture is premature like yourself but The Time isn't. You may want to capture it before the Li child shows up and be weary of them because the Li clan is very powerful_" with that The Weaver using her charm vanish and I heard banging on the door. With The Weaver's grip remove I started my battle with The Time.

"_Windy, create a chain and bind The Time, Windy_" Windy flowing from her card and bind up The Time.

"_Time, Return to your power confined, Time_" with The Time return to it card form, The Weaver using her charm's power that is present on the door is removed. I look at the door with Lynette looking mad and screaming with disgust in her voice

"_How dare you steal a Li Star card, you commoner_" Lynnette screams while I take a fighting stands. Out of the purple something bounces and left.

"_What was that?_" I ask out load.

Lynnette looks madder than before "_I thought we had that card, why would it activate?_" Before she could attack me or respond, something was picking me up and we were jumping.

"_Good thing I got there for your sake_" the person said that sounded like Derek. When I look up it was Derek.

"_Anyway what we fighting now, I just capture The Time_" I said with coficendent.

"_Kero said it called The Dash_ "Derek responded.

"_Where Mathew and Logan?_" I asked.

"_They fighting a martial art expect card called The Fight, it will be a while before they capture that one. But we need to focus on the task at hand and beat The Dash Card._" When I was drop on a roof to see The Dash running around the city even scaring old lady's off their rockers.

"_Fly, Release and Dispell_" I use fly to attempt to stop the fly but can't seem to touch it.

"_We need to be faster than fly but how?_" I asked.

"_Force know my plight, Release the light! Lightning_" I notices the Lightning tried to attack the dash. It misses barely but seam to scare the dash closer to us. When we look towards where the lightning we see the boy li with a sword in hand with no little girl in around.

"_Hey, even though we fighting for the cards it doesn't means we can't be friends of source_" Caleb said looking at Derek. He was looking back at the Li with a small blush. I have to look at this at a different time because The Dash is escaping. We try to jump/fly behind it but it ends up escaping.

"_Dammed it The Dash escaped, Kero is going to be mad at us. I hope the others are more successful than us_" Derek said while Caleb comes over to us.

"_YOU were the cause of us losing The Dash, now run away before I find you and hurt you badly_" I said in a monotone voice that sounded threating which it should have.

To Be Continue

**_Author Note- I am working on this story next few Chapter allot and I'm also working on a Mini series and I'm am also working hard on that as well. I will try to get more Chapters up when I get from my Beta as soon as possible, until then Read and Review Please_**


End file.
